A motor driver couples to a motor to provide one or more control signals to the motor to control operation of the motor. To provide the controls signals to the motor, and to receive feedback related to the motor, the motor driver may include a plurality of pins. More pins on the motor driver may result in a larger physical size of the motor driver, increased complexity of the motor driver, or increased manufacturing cost of the motor driver.